dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Ramu
Ramu (ラム), also known as God of Destruction Ramu (破壊神のラム) is one of the God of Destruction and Beerus serious rivial and enemy including Champa as well. Ramy was train under Lord Ange, himself, since he was a student yet he becoming a fully plegde God of Destruction. Ramu hate anyone who messing with him so that he can erase those who make love of him or want him to pet. But Ramu doesn't like at all. According to him, he is also Beerus and Champa arch-enemy since then. Yet according to young truck that Ramu and Beerus and Champa are like cat and dog, even Gotan as well. But Whis and Ange know that the two of them are making a fight, yet Vados completely agree as well. Ramu is a God of Destructio, but anyone who mess with him, will be erase him or her or even undead or ghost so that no one mess with Ramu, the God of Destruction. Ramu is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearnance and Perasonality: Ramu is a Dog-species with brown and white fur wearing light blue Egyptian style like Beerus and Champa and the others God of Destruction as well. He's also once a student who was train by Ange who found him on an unknwon planet who was train for becoming a God of Destructio, yet his training is still under a way since then. Ramu love so many choice of food, that he is little gluttony dog, but he only using eating depending on his hunger problem since then. Ange recommend to habout over time about food and everything, yet Ramu udndertsand the logic of everything, but he couldn't restit on those food. He also a sworn rival on Beerus and Chompa, that accroding to Ange that Beerus-species and Ramu-species never get along since the ancient period, yet no one how it got started. But Whis said it is a simple logical explanation to find out why. When the three fighting each other when the Angels teachers stop thier attack so that thier universe will never be destroyed one of the others. So they were told so many times about universe and destruction as well. Ramu is a hit temper destruction but never judge back on those who make a mock out of him. Ange, however that Ramu is very short temper, yet he is the only who can calm down for good. Powers and Abilities As a God of Destruction, Ramu is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses, as he possesses the power of a God of Destruction. He is stated to be on the same level of power as Beerus, thus he possesses similar powers to him. Ramu is able to single-handily overpower and defeat Champa who is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe and is able to fight on par agains Beerus. When fighting against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form, Ramu was easily defeated. His power level is about 184,900,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Ramu possesses a tremendous level of physical strength to the point that he is comparable against a God of Destruction as he possesses the same level of strength as Beerus. Ramu is able to easily overpower Champa in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a God of Destruction, Ramu can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Beerus and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. It is stated by Champa that Ramu's speed is nearly equal to universal-level and easily surpasses the speed of light. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Ramu possesses extreme levels of endurance to the point that he survive the destruction of a planet. Ramu can also endure Champa's Sphere of Destruction and emerged unharmed from it. Planet Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Ramu can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Ramu can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Ramu is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Ramu also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Ramu can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Ramu can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Ramu emits from his palm. * Ramu's Counterattack – A counterattack where Ramu dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. * Energy Nullification – Ramu is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ramu's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Ramu can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Ramu causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Ramu's colour is reddish-pink. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Ramu utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Ramu coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Ramu combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Bane has this technique. Bane creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations God of Destruction Mode Ramu achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, Ramu's appearance is still the same as his base form, but his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn reddish-purple. Ramu also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Ramu's power in this form increased to the point that he is stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue 2. In this form, Ramu can overpower Gohan in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form and can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 1,664,100,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Ramu and Beerus - Ramu is the arch-rival of Beerus and they both share a very tense relationship with each-other. They both hated each-other when they were students of the Angel Attendants and they were always bickering with each-other. Ramu's goal is to defeat Beerus and become even more powerful than him someday. Trivia: Ramu is a Japanese word is stand for Rum. A mix brandy alcohol drink. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:God of destruction